


Of Cats and Dogs

by Shizayabayo



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, I don't know how to title, Ketsu Therapy, M/M, Oneshot, Shizuo discovers Izaya is ticklish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizayabayo/pseuds/Shizayabayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surely running into Izaya is the worst possible thing that could happen to him today, Shizuo thinks. However upon discovering a very guilty pleasure of Izaya's that involves felines he is quickly proven wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Cats and Dogs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flyingisland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingisland/gifts).



It’s a gloomy, rainy day in Ikebukuro. The streets are mostly empty and there’s a cold nip in the air; still, Shizuo considers it to be fairly nice. His life has been surprisingly peaceful in the past few months, work was going well and he hadn’t seen he-who-won’t-be-named in months. For once things were going right in the life of Shizuo Heiwajima. 

Shizuo feels the sting of the first few drops of an oncoming cloudburst and decides it would be best to find some sort of shelter for now. As he walks along the shopping strip he browses the various businesses for some sort of awning or overhang where he can wait out the increasingly heavy storm. Suddenly an absolutely foul stench assaults his nostrils and the blonde’s nose scrunches up as he instantly recognizes the acrid odor of manipulation and pretentiousness. If he walks away now he can still salvage his peaceful day.

He turns in the opposite direction of where he was going and instantly regrets it as a flash of white fur finds it’s way into his peripheral vision. It’s too late to turn back now. An explosion of white hot rage mixed with adrenaline already has him ripping a section of the nearby guard railing out of the concrete and hauling it over his head. He makes his way towards the Izaya who happens to be waiting underneath the overhang of a building, safe and dry. 

Shizuo plans on changing that. 

As he gets closer he notices that the Izaya is transfixed by something playing on his phone screen. Izaya Orihara, out in the open, unaware and with his guard completely let down. Could this day possibly get any better for Shizuo? 

Slowly and carefully the blonde creeps up behind the informant until he is standing within just a few feet and hoists the deadly projectile in his hands above his head. His vision is painted red and he’s ready to kill, or at the very least maim.

Until he hears a small mewing noise. Curiosity piques his interest and he peers around the informants shoulder to investigate the out of place sound. 

He can’t believe his own eyes. Izaya Orihara is watching a cat video.

Shizuo swears he’s dreaming. He double checks the phone to confirm what he’s seeing is true. On the screen a small black black cat is wiggling back and forth in anticipation to jump from one balcony to another. Suddenly the fuzzy creature leaps with its paws dramatically spread out only to comically miss and disappear from the camera’s sight.

Then Shizuo hears a sound that brings a hot flush to his cheeks. Izaya giggles and Shizuo swears to himself that it isn't the sweetest, most honey soaked sound that he's ever heard. The blonde can easily picture the soft smile that he can’t see, the rare kind that Izaya lets shine through whenever he finds something genuinely entertaining or funny. Why Shizuo has specifically ingrained something like that into his memories, he has no clue. The scaffolding in his grip suddenly feels much heavier as the adrenaline fades and his strength gives out. 

Quietly, he lowers the large metal object to the ground and continues to peek over the fur jacket. Video after video plays and despite being soaked to the bone Shizuo finds himself oddly content and warm. Just as as he's starting to get comfortable a sneeze slips past his lips and in a matter of seconds Izaya has his phone away and blade whipped out. His face is flushed red from ear to ear and he looks utterly, absolutely embarrassed. Shizuo takes a mental picture and commits it to memory.

“What’s up, I-za-ya-kun?” He growls out in a mocking tone.

“Oh, just minding my own business. What’s a monster like yourself up to? Out looking for an innocent victim to maul?”

“I thought that was your job... oh wait, you’re not a monster, just a pathetic flea who sucks the life out of anyone he meets. Speaking of which,” Shizuo’s lips stretch into a devious grin, “who knew a flea would like cats so much.”

For a moment Izaya actually seems lost for words, his eyes are darting around as if a reply is just lingering somewhere in the air around him. He sees the mangled metal object on the ground at his feet and he smirks as realization hits him like a truck.

“You’re one to talk! Considering you were watching too!” Izaya exclaims loudly.

Now It’s Shizuo’s turn to blush bright red.

“Was not! I was getting ready to pound your scrawny little ass!”

Izaya giggles and Shizuo prays that he doesn’t notice when his blush deepens.

“My, my Shizu-chan. I appreciate your enthusiasm but at least take me on a date first.”

Shizuo growls and throws a half-hearted punch that Izaya dodges easily.

“You’re just like an animal Shizu-chan, violent, loud, and unpredictable,” Izaya pretends to scrunch up his nose and he turns away from the rain soaked bodyguard. “you even smell like a wet dog.”

Shizuo’s grin twists into something deadly and Izaya feels uneasy.

“Is that so? Well, since you seem to like animals so much I figure you won’t mind smelling like one!”

Shizuo suddenly lurches forward and before Izaya has enough time to react the bodyguard is grappling at the informant, trying to get him into a headlock to drag his pampered ass out into the rain for a real fight. During the struggle his hand slips and his fingers end up digging into the informants ribcage. A squeaking sound is ripped from the informant and for a moment Shizuo thinks he hurt Izaya; not that he actually cares, he tells himself. The shrill noise is quickly followed by more and Shizuo slowly realizes that Izaya is laughing. Hysterically. The thought of Izaya giggeling while being embraced in his arms does something to Shizuo’s stomach that he’s sure he doesn’t like. Yeah, he decides wants nothing to do with it.

The ex-bartender quickly releases the louse from his grasp. Izaya’s almost panicked wheezing quickly dies down and he attempts to regain his composure. His face is turned towards the ground and he’s glaring at Shizuo through his bangs, obviously trying to retain what little dignity he has left.

Then Shizuo does it. He breaks the silence with a meowing noise aimed directly at Izaya and for the first time in Ikebukuro’s history, Izaya is the one angrily chasing Shizuo throughout the streets.

**Author's Note:**

> Lately, I've been itching to incorporate the theory that Izaya is ticklish into a fic and [this](http://mothandbone.tumblr.com/post/141620616131/izaya-is-just-sort-of-wandering-through-ikebukuro) prompt on tumblr seemed like a perfect ~~victim~~ match.


End file.
